


Dinner For Two

by jenovasilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Feels, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Kanima antics, Knotting, M/M, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, OC-random wolves, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sequel, Spoilers, This actually became a thing, This was suppose to be a oneshot, Voyeurism, displays of dominance, impending mindfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wants to do is make a special 3 months anniversary dinner for Derek and things get a little complicated...as usual.</p><p>Sequel to Derek Doesn't Do Romance-http://archiveofourown.org/works/502959/chapters/883559</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 3rd Month Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, don't read this unless you read 'Derek Doesn't Do Romance' and watched S2....like that fic is practically going to be hentai so um....come for the smut and stay for the feels! Enjoy!

+  
  
The idea was _not_ to fuck in Derek’s fancy car (they were going to at LEAST try to make to Stiles’ house where there was a bed and a bathroom…that was the goal) Derek on the otherhand pushed the passengers seat back sending Stilinski backwards and placed his jaws between the boy’s thighs. 

“Oh…g-god did we ever fail..” Stiles laughed through a sigh and felt Derek’s hand search under his shirt before he started to tug down his jeans, the hardest part was looking at Derek when his eyes started to go deep red..it wasn't out of fear of course. _Christ this guy was sexy_ , it's almost unfair he exists. The Alpha smirked and brought his full lips on the edges of Stilinski's jaw and cruelly dragged them down his neck, “W-we didn’t even make it out the parking lot-AH-f-fuck!” He nearly creamed himself when he heard Derek chuckle on his throat, the vibrations spreading through him like wildfire.

“You started it.”

“By what?! Acknowledging that YOU hogged all of the soda?!”

“You reached for the straw...with your MOUTH.” Guilty, totally guilty, Stiles wasn’t going to take his eyes off the movie screen and ‘somehow’ _zigged_ his mouth when he should’ve _zagged_ …needless to say, Derek *kept* his head down there.

“Okay that….was…no regrets!” Stiles looked on smug just before he felt fingers tickling below him, “Ah! Cold claws! Delicate boyflesh-Mmhph!”

It was a Full Moon, which meant that Derek was insanely horny, Stiles knew that, the last Full Moon fuckathon made him walk like a cowboy for a week (Lacrosse practice was…interesting). Logically Stiles knew he should’ve locked himself in a broom closet, with a leis made out of wolfsbane and bathed himself in ALL the Snake Peel to repel Hale’s advances. These were things Stiles KNEW he should do but he didn’t, after all, this _was_ Derek 'Alpha Wolf' Hale (damnit!) which Stilinski was positive if ‘Sex Machine’ was a hirable skill, Derek could easily put it on a resume and get any job he wanted.

Stiles arched his neck practically begging for it and Derek complied...sort of. He placed a series of small kisses just along his Mate’s bobbing Adam’s apple knowing that this was driving him nuts. Hale enjoyed the teasing as he gingerly licks the sweat off Stiles’ hot skin and nibbles just long enough to hear the boy moan then glare accusingly at him.

Because this was best part of the sex (besides the sex)-The Cuffing. 

The cuffing is this magical primal Alpha Wolf thing that Derek did by wrapping his mouth around and applying just enough pressure on Stilinski’s neck to drive him to the brink of orgasmic madness to receive his Mate and there was nothing like it. Nothing Stiles experienced could even compare to this feeling, just the sending of small prickles underneath his skin was enough to make him come a little bit.

Thankfully Hale was much more considerate towards Stiles’ clothes now, removing the pants in dilberate haste before tearing away his own shirt. His nostrils filled with musk emitting off Stilinski…it was his favourite fragrance. Hot, hesitation yet twinges on curiosity; youth brimming over, happiness, love and security, trust…he could pick up on all of these without fail. The Alpha bent lower, bringing his tongue out and made a circle just below Stiles’ navel then took in a deep breath. Intoxicating..

“Dude you did NOT just sniff me just now!” Stiles heaved and felt the small nips of fangs in his skin, “Ah! W-what the..”

“Your…smell…” 

“Oh nope, no Snake Peel, which by the way _mysteriously_ vanished from my bathroom yesterday.”

“Nothing of value was lost.” Stiles stared at Hale wideeyed, “What?”

“I’m totally rubbing off on you..”

“Shut up.”

"Make me."

"You'll regret that."

"I haven't regretted anything with you."

"That...was so cheesy."

"Work with me here Hale! I'm trying to be romantic!" Derek smiled, shook his head and kissed Stiles deepily, he slipped his finger inside causing Stiles to jolt suddenly as he steadily worked him. He watched as the boy's body twisted and tightened around his finger even as he moved it in deeper. "God...oh god.." Stiles voice hushed when the second finger breached him, then the third...they were so thick and crowded his insides with each other taking a turn at pressing his prostate causing a bubbling flow to leak out of his tip. "F-fuck put...it in-in me."

"No."

"Are you serious...c'mon dude...I ahh...unn." _Words were so hard when you have three fingers in your ass_...Stiles thought, "Dick. Me. Now."

"You're not ready." Dear GOD Derek's voice was several shades deeper then Stiles remembered it, it was bordering a growl at this point. "If I put it inside you like this.."

"I read the TOS, I accept all responsiblities to my ass region. For the love of Raptor Jesus, PLEASE FUCK ME!" Derek barely held back the smile as he slid inside, "AHH! G-godd..." Derek grunted as he stuffed himself in deeper, the feeling of relief, the bond becoming stronger and his Mate's energy filling him. There truly was nothing like it.

Hale looked at Stiles as his eyes glossed over and the pleasure seeped through, he felt his Mate's hands scratching over his shoulders and a pair of fit legs attempting to lock him in place. His Mate demanded him and he would comply with every hard push, kissing and cuffing his lover in every orgasm and after every orgasm the scent grew thicker, so much that Stiles could even taste the sex on his tongue, so strong, protective, scary... _this was new_. He never tasted anything like this in the air when they made love...why now?

It would be something Stiles would look into later as soon as he remembered how to walk up to his room with a quart of sperm sloshing in him, that's when he finally remembered why they REALLY should've waited until they were in his room....

+

3 Month Anniversary, yep, it was a BIG deal..it meant that neither Stiles nor Derek tried to kill each other which was a blessing to all parties involved. To say that their relationship was all sunshine and roses with fluffy wolf pups would be a lie, there were...things in the way prohibiting their newfound happiness. One-Stiles was still in High School, Two-Derek was still considered a suspect and Three-there was some crazed Kanima (Jackson) running around and generally being a rotten bastard. Oh and 4- Lydia had been going through what can only be described as 'crazy' along with Allison, both girls have been straining on him and his bestie beastie Scott but at least Allison’s can be attributed to her blaming Derek for her mother’s murder. Something Derek had *some* regrets on (he did save Scott.....so _greater good_ in all.)

Yeah, life wasn’t so cheery for Beacon Hills newest Mated Pair. Still Stiles was NOT going to let that sour him, nope, for the first time in a long time he was happy and not like-his jeep got him back home in one _piece_ -happy but like REALLY happy. And since it was his and Derek's 3rd month together, there had to be some sort of social rule for this 'thing'...so he asked his dad over breakfast.

“Well, when me and your mother were dating, she made me a steak dinner that was to die for..” He smiled over his eggs, fondly remembering and Stiles listened intently as he did with anything involving his mother. “Of course, your mom was like a 5 star chef so everything had to be perfect, rose petals on the bedsheets, candles, wine, soft music…that sort of thing. Wait, why do you ask?”

“Huh, oh nothing, just wondering….I mean, three months *is* a big deal right? It means like…a _quarter_ of a year. That’s like longer then a 'thing' right?” Stiles asked and his father raised an eyebrow, “It’s um…it’s me and Derek's 3 rd month together…” his father raised an eyebrow.

“Oh…OH! Oh…wow…you two are still together huh?”

“C’mon dad, geez.” Stiles grumped. Truthfully he too was kinda surprised himself...not that he'd show it.

“What!? I hardly see Hale here and if he is here then you two are whisper quiet. Which by the way he SHOULDN’T because you’re _still_ a minor. As per our  Ground Rules.” Stiles snorted through his orange juice, sure, ‘whisper quiet’ that’s because he and Derek learned how to muffle their voices in copulation, which wasn’t easy since Derek professed to how much Stiles _loved_ to hear him scream when he came.

“Ummm yep! Totes obeying them, um, Ground Rules there dad.”

“Stiles.”

“Would you look at the time? It’s time for school! Learning and growing! I gotta go grow dad! See ya!” Stiles dashed out of his house before his dad said anything edgewise.

 

All through school Stiles was making a mental note of the things he needed, roses, steak, candles, wine-he couldn’t drink and no one in town would sell to him, so sparkling cider would do. His mother was like a 5 star chef? Well Stiles was more like a 3 star chef with 5 star flare, he’s watched enough food shows to know how to prepare and cook a steak so he was ready. And his father was going to be working much later then usual because of the fifth murder…something Stiles himself should be investigating himself but he was a little preoccupied with this. Y'know... _priorities_.

“The 3rd month huh?” Scott whispered from behind Stiles then plopped beside him, “That’s kinda a big deal.”

“Yeah…I’m making sure everything turns out great so nothing explodes...” Stiles turned to his friend who looked crestfallen, “She’ll find a way man, don’t give up on her.”

“I’m not…I just feel so damn hopeless.” Stiles gave his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “At least things are going go with you two right?”

“Yeah, I mean, we don’t see each other as much as I would like…but, y’know things are complicated.”

“Aren’t they? Sheesh…” Both Scott and Stiles look at each other and then at the cameras, “I keep waiting for them to make a move.”

“Huh on you?”

“No….on _you_.” Scott growls as the cameras focus in on him and Stiles, “They know about you and Derek…I know they’re planning something.”

“I mean now...like in right this second or like-?”

“I don’t know…but something going to happen, I can feel it.” Scott softly placed his hand around Stiles’ protectively, “You should let Derek know.” Stiles nodded, this was the LAST thing he needed was some Argent/Hunter nonsense ruining hissexy plans for a romantic night with Derek…still, McCall was right, he needed to be on guard at all times.

Especially tonight….

+

The supermarket, the least obvious place for any kind of fight (unless it was a Walmart then that was the least of your worries...), Stiles was completely chill, it was daytime, plenty of people walking about…perfect actually. He had to work in a budget, he only had about 50 dollars, a stick of gum, a ticket stub from the first movie he and Derek saw together. It was their First Date, a movie was so cliche but given that he's in a relationship to a Werewolf...a little normalcy never hurt. The two of them never even looked at the movie, too busy in the back row doing it. And to cap off the night there was even a Kanima attack..that too was special. It was amazing how horny you can get after near death experiences. Last night was suppose to make up for their First Date...Stilinski smiled to himself, one day the two of them will go to a theater and actually WATCH the movie they paid for.

Stiles shook his head off the memories and made halfway to the deli section, a good hunk of steak nearly ate most of his budget but it was worth it (he hoped at least), mushrooms, green peppers, potatoes..he even considered some sort of dessert.

_Something that could be licked off. Chocolate Mousse. Cherries…did cherries go with Mousse? THEY DO NOW!_

“Hmm, I see you have plans.” Gerald said behind Stiles and it nearly made his heart stop…it also didn’t help that the Argent patriarch was being accompanied with two other hunters. All three of them were giving him the eye, “I would never peg werewolves to be romantics…they’re so adapt at killing, then again…I was never STUPID enough to fall for one to know.”

“Well you’re never too young, or old, like REALLY old..” Stiles clutched his basket and remained firm, this was bound to happen eventually, “What was it like being a hunter in the Prohibition Era? That had to be _awesome_.” Gerald cracked a faint smile that was replaced with a look that froze Stiles, there was something about this man that was terrifying, it wasn’t just that he was a hunter (although it did help)…something more sinister lurked underneath this man’s façade and Stilinski frankly wasn’t interested in looking anymore deeper then that. “So um, is this like the part that you threaten me? Or do I like just stand here holding a prime rib and a box of Jello instant Mousse because I gotta tell you-”

“So smart, so _young_ …and you’re throwing it all away for him. Derek Hale.” Gerald said with as much spite as he could muster, “I could be saying that I’ll be saving your life this way yadda yadda but what would be the _point_ ? You’re not the first stupid kid to be seduced by monsters and you’re not going to be the last.” The two hunters walked just in front of Stiles to block him from leaving. People were staring but the way the group was situated it was almost like they were simply talking intimately.

“You’re SERIOUSLY not going to try something in here right? With all these witnesses?”

“No, I figured we escort you to the checkout line then to my car and we wait for Hale...or for McCall hmm?” Gerald gently placed his arm around Stiles’ shoulders like a loving grandparent would, “If you only knew how much Hale has hurt my family so terribly in a matter of months…my precious daughter-in-law, my granddaughter..I have to wonder Stiles. If Hale is capable of hurting those people, my granddaughter in particular was very fond of your best friend Scott. What makes you think you’re immune from that cruelty? Hmm?”

“He’s not going to hurt me…I’m his Mate.” Gerald laugh is sharp and frigid.

“Mate? Do you REALLY know WHAT a Mate is? What they are FOR?” Stiles was quiet, he knew from what Hale and Dr Denton told him…but was there more? “What good could you possibly provide Derek and his paltry pack? An Alpha female provides for more then just her Mate…do you know what she _also_ does?” and Gerald plucked a apple from the nearby produce cart, “Relief…not just to her Mate..but to his ENTIRE pack.”

“You’ll become his whore Stilinski.”

The bottom dropped out, Stiles remained still for a moment, ‘Provide Relief?’ what kind of shit is that? Granted Stiles had sex with Jackson and Scott….he almost did it with Issac and Boyd was never an issue. And both of those guys were in Derek’s pack...but Scott wasn't, he's a Omega..but still. Gerald looked at the expression on Stiles’ face…clearly this wasn’t information either Denton or Derek imparted with.

“You’re…making that up..”

“Come now Stiles, I’ve been doing this for a LONG time…as you said, since the ‘Prohibition Era’ heh. I’ve seen them in all types boy, like I said you aren’t the first one to be lied to. And I can-in a pitiful way-see how it would be romantic, the supernatural is ALWAYS alluring until you have to deal with the disgusting reality and face its' depravity head on. You’re still a child, you don’t know true suffering or heartache.” Gerald couldn’t have sounded anymore acidic if he tried, “I’ve watched this happen so many times and sometimes we’re lucky to get to the Human Mates before they fully commit.”

“Fully…commit?” 

“Why yes? Just how much did they tell you son?" The elder hunter smiled and gave Stiles a hardy pat on his shoulder, "Eventually you’ll get turned. Do you think you can STAY human forever? Werewolves age slower then humans, when you’re 60 years old Hale will look HALF that age. And if the pup is lucky to amass a larger pack, then son, by the time they’re through with you…it won't be pretty.” Gerald shook his head almost as if he had a picture of Stiles’ fate already in his sights, “Don’t believe love is eternally binding either. By the Bite or Time itself…you’ll become used up and worthless…” he places the apple into Stiles’ basket. “All I’m trying to do is spare you from that. You've got a bright future, don't throw it away on a lie.”

Stiles had to let this settle, he didn’t want to believe what Argent was telling him because this guy was a crafty bastard, capable of anything and everything in order to kill Derek…even use him to do it. Stiles KNOWS that, he’s not stupid to fall for it. And yet…he needed the truth.

The hunters moved away from Stiles and returned to Gerald's side as they headed out towards the exit.

“W-wait..I..thought you guys were doing the whole kidnap thing?”

“No need..I think you need some time to sort things out. We’ll be waiting. So to speak. Enjoy your…dinner.” Stiles watched as the three men left before paid for his groceries and raced home.

Stiles needed to speak to Derek…NOW.

 

Dinner as it would appear....would have to wait.

 

++


	2. Gravitational Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually finished with this Chapter...I've just been ridic busy...-_-; It's con season.

Stiles rushed into his house with the groceries, his mind racing 10 miles a minute, first he had to calm the FUCK down, everything can be explained with a rational talk…it was pretty shitty that it had to happen today of ALL days. He really wanted a nice, cozy, romantic dinner topped off with happy helping of hot sex…was that too much to ask? Hot sex was the least complicated thing in Stiles life, it had a clear beginning and a _fantastic_ end.

A question popped up in Stilinski’s head…what if Derek _himself_ didn’t know? He’s told Stiles many times before on how new all of this was to him so perhaps he’s just as in the dark _too_ …that could be a possibility and Stiles knew he had to confront Hale like that. It was safer, less prone to a shouting match, this method seemed ideal.

But….what if he DID know, Derek could be a asshole sometimes and he was born AS a Werewolf, his parents HAD to have told him about the Mating thing, they had to have told him about what happens when you have a fully human Mate. Everyone’s parents at one time had 'The TALK' with their kids about changing bodies, nocturnal emissions, boners in class…etc, so Derek HAD to have had some prior knowledge about this and if he did....

_**Why didn’t he tell Stiles?** _

Stupid, _stupid_ , Stiles, thinking with the wrong head and dove into this Mating 4 LIFE thing, fell madly in love with the first Alpha he saw…now he was in an precarious spot with no easy way out that wont result in someone’s death...and WHY was it ALWAYS death? It’s like fate threw away all other options except _failmurder_ and frankly it was getting old.

Okay, Stiles had to think, thinking is what he’s good at when he doesn’t have a boner, or hungry, which he kinda was…a growing man can’t do much with his mind on an empty stomach. So he went to his fridge to alchemize some sort of meal, one thing was for sure, dinner was going to happen, because fuck that! He spent 50 bucks on this meal! He was going to eat fancy even if it was just going to be him.

Wait, did he already decide to break up with Derek? No, no, he couldn’t, Derek confessed that he would die without him…no, that’s way too much of a burden on Stiles’ soul…but what if it was just an expression for dramatic effect. Derek could be a drama whore sometimes…oh the pathos he could emit was almost sensual. Stiles took a step back and breathed in calmly; he wrapped up the meat and placed all the fixings away.

“Alright…let’s do this. Oh God..” Stiles sighed and walked to his jeep, he knew where Derek was instantly, something in his gut and heart told him Hale House…then again he only goes to two places so there wasn’t much process of elimination there.

One day things WILL be simple, thought Stiles.

But things rarely are.

And they are about to get significantly more complicated.

**+**

The cool air kept Stiles composed even if for only a fraction of a second…he really should’ve spent more time reading about mating with Alphas instead of reading about how he could learn how to make a man squirt with the power of his MIND! (because that was really a waste of a afternoon for all parties involved.)

Derek COULDN’T have kept this secret, he couldn’t…that old wrinkled ~~Argent~~ dick was just driving a wedge in their relationship, Gerald= _Bad_ , Derek and Scott= _Good_. It was simple fucking arithmetic.

Something dashed in front of jeep and got smacked to the side causing Stiles to break immediately. _When it rains it fucking pours_ ….what did he hit? Stilinski got out and looked at the front of jeep, thankfully he wasn’t speeding so the damage was barely noticeable on his shitty vehicle of duct tape and dreams. He looked towards the left side of the road and saw it was a wolf. Oh GOD…was it Derek? Scott? Boyd or Erica? Isaac? Well that last one wouldn’t be so bad but _still_?! Panic seized his heart and he moved in closer, bit by bit...but something told him it wasn’t Scott and definitely wasn’t Derek or Isaac or any of his pack…the wolf was a dingy gray, bloodied, scrawny, he barely had any real size to him. And he was definitely small in comparison to Derek’s MASSIVE BLACK ALPHA WOLF-NESS…which upon seeing for the first time was frightening as it was ridiculously alluring.

“H-hey...you....guy?” Stiles whispered and edged ever closer, there was a whimpering that was so faint, the breathing was shallow…it didn’t look so good, “Can you understand me? Please don’t be dead…” It was a legit question, there WERE werewolves in these hills...still Stiles inched closer and started reaching his hand out..

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Stiles wiped his head back and saw quite possibly the last person he wanted to see.  “Don't you remember the story? Little Red Riding Hood got all gobbled up by the wolf in the end.” Peter Hale said with a toothy grin and his claws dripping with blood.

“Um, Mr Hale..um..…” Peter snickered as he sauntered over.

"Come now Stiles, we're family now, _Uncle_ Peter will suffice.."

"I prefer _Crazy Murdering Bastard-_ but okay." Stiles flinch when Peter's eyebrows furrowed and saw that he wasn't really heading toward the wolf but to HIM which made the boy nervous. Stiles could never read Peter and wasn’t pleased to know that he was still alive…it’s because of him that all of this shit happened to him, Lydia and Scott. But if the Elder Hale _didn’t_ cause it, he would have never met Derek, wouldn’t have fallen in love with him…it’s like having a series of shots and then getting ice cream. Unpleasant at first but the reward afterwards are super nice…

“Omegas like to wander around…sniffing, yipping, generally being pests…we really don’t need anyone around that can’t provide any sort of use on top of being annoying.” Stiles couldn’t help but feel that was directed at him somehow….

“Well, I can totally attest to that…y’know, _useful_ thing. Whatever..” Peter stood right in front of Stilinski, still smiling and that was getting on his nerves, “Okay, y’know what, whatever mindfuck you’re looking to pull, I had enough for one day so if you could-”

“Stiles, if I wanted to mindfuck you, I would do it gladly…and in every _conceivable_ way possible.” Dear God, that sounded almost suggestive, almost more suggestive then 'Mindfuck' and that had 'Fuck' in it. Yet is was a retort and it was pretty damn effective, Peter wasn't bluffing…Lydia was walking proof of that. And thinking about what this asshole had done to her was just making Stiles’ blood boil.

“A-and you know what….I wouldn’t have any doubt because you’re a sick twisted fuck. Why aren’t you worm food? Kinda wish that death thing was little more permanent in your case.” Stiles said with as much bitterness as possible and it was received with as much ambivlence from Peter, the boy might as well called him a ‘Doo doo head’. Okay, new plan, Stiles decided to block the Elder Hale from getting any closer to the injured Omega….without understanding the reasons WHY he was… “Hey look! You don’t have to kill him. Please.”

“Hmm? _Kill him_? What made you think I was…oh yeah I guess it does _look_ that way, no no, this is how wolves say ‘bye bye’ to nosy little intruders. And seeing that it’s my nephew’s scheduled brooding hour, _I_ have to do it. Perks of the job you see..”

“Um I think this guy got the message, totally like seared in his cranium.” Stiles turned to the wolf, “Dude this would be the time to run?” The wolf weakly stared at Stiles, unsure of his fate, “I swear I won’t bill you for the damage to my jeep…go!” Peter shrugged his shoulders and flashed his fangs before the injured wolf dashed off into the woods. “Okay. *phew* Okay…” Stiles watched him go in silence, why did he do that? Why did he protect the Omega? It wasn’t Scott…but Scott was an Omega too and he’d do anything to protect him…he always had. Being sympathtic wasn't such a great thing to be right now....especially toward some random ass Werewolf.

“It doesn’t matter where he goes, he’ll either get killed by the Hunters or the Kanima. Hell, probably both…but one thing is for sure, he didn’t just come here out of his own free will.” Peter said with a haughty little sigh as he looked down at the boy and by the time Stiles realized it, the Elder Hale was mere INCHES from his body. Oh goddamnit! _Way to let your guard down Stiles. Don’t panic, don’t panic.._

“What do…you mean?” Peter didn't answer him and instead gently dragged the tips of his claws around Stilinski's waist and caused the boy to freeze up from the feel of them over the cheap fabric of his shirt. The claws tapped contently on Stiles' lumbar curve like all of this was totally FINE, “Ahhh…nope, nope, nope….claws off.”

“Oh, that’s okay, I can wait. Trust me..I have the patience of a _saint_.” Stilinski looked at the elder Hale, remembering what Gerald said to him but Peter was also quite the asshole too and every bit as cunning. If Stiles was going to get information, any info about this role he’s in, he had to play stupid.

“What saint? Saint Creeper, Patron Saint of Windowless Vans and Dark Basements? _C’mon_.” Even Peter had to chuckle at the insult, Stiles silently admitted that laugh was kinda sexy and how damn attractive Peter Hale was…stupid Hales and their stupid sexy genes.

“Funny, you're funny, I look at you Stiles and I can see it…why he fell for you and he fell _hard_ too, Derek has this wall around his heart...but you climbed your skinny little ass right over it.” Hearing Peter say that touched Stiles...but that was before he tugged Stiles closer into him so now his crotch was just a shy away from pressing against the Former Alpha’s. The boy could feel the heat rising in him, no, we’re _not_ doing this again and SURE AS SHIT not with Peter! There was this itch between Stilinski’s thighs and a smell sort of wafting off Peter, cool like mint but not as refreshing it was almost sterile like. He did stay in a home for some time after the fire but that was MONTHS ago. Why was it still clinging to his skin? Why was Stiles able to smell it? What the fuck was going on?! “You’re our new pack mommy,” Peter said mockingly, “It’s an interesting position for a boy your tender age to be in, the transition will be sorta new and rough for you but considering your very EXCITING mating period…I think you’ll adjust accordingly. I have that much faith in you Stiles.” Stiles forgot about the claws, no, he didn’t forget them, he tried not to think of them, they were so similar to Derek’s but there was nothing warm about them, _nothing_ safe…yet his body for some reason was readily responding to the touch and that was the height of bullshit. Stiles tried to move out of the flimsy hold which Peter noticed and squeezed him still, “Hahaha, what’s wrong Stilinski? We’re just talking.”

“No you’re like _sexually harassing_ me, which is totally  not cool and vomit inducing at the moment, so, if you could do me a kindness and back like 40 ft until you fall into a ravine…” The hold became tighter and Stiles struggled a little more vigrously when suddenly the strangest taste landed on his tongue, hot to counter the cold medicine smell that lingered and intensified, spiced, full. Derek...

 **Derek was coming**. And Peter paused as he watched Stiles filter in the information.

“Has it started yet? Yeah…it has…it’s started. You can taste him, which mean you can _smell_ too…oh this is exciting. Haven’t had one of these types in like…forever.” Peter released Stiles in grandiose fashion and whistled. “Derek’s up ahead, actually no, he’s coming, oh wait now he’s running because he sensed you were being threatened. That’s really cute. How bout we play a game between us. I’ll tell you what you want to know but in turn….you have to do something for me? Fair? Yeah, it’s fair.” Peter moved away from Stiles casually just in time for Derek to step on the road, looking every bit troubled and pissed but the anger receded when he saw Stiles unharmed. Stiles himself couldn’t stop the beating of his heart from being so loud, knowing that Derek could sense when his Mate was in danger wasn't a surprise, him KNOWING Derek was coming _was_...everything was happening so fast. Peter had answers and if it meant going to him INSTEAD of Derek-as risky as that sounded-perhaps was for the better. Besides…what else besides regaining his former place as Alpha could Peter want? “Hello nephew…Omega is pretty much gone but look what I found instead, can we keep him?” the look Derek threw his uncle.. _contempt_ was a nicer word to use at the moment. It took every ounce of manliness in Stiles not to run to Derek like a scared little girl.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Derek said with a small twinge of distress, not even acknowledging Peter and Stiles shook his head as he briskly walked over to him. It was more like surrendering to a gravitational pull. _Safety, you’re safe, he’ll protect you, look at him, the big Alpha wolf, my Alpha…_

“Nope, my jeep has a teeny scrape but its cool…she has lots of character as you can see.” The taste on his tongue started to burn a bit, not annoyingly rather more like biting into something with a generous helping of cinnamon. Stiles reached and pulled on the front of Derek’s jacket, he was shaking with need all of the sudden, damnit! He came here because he wanted answers and now…“So yeah..so, um, I have a problem and it can only be solved with your dick. I have no other polite way to say that because I’m not classy like that.”

“Well…..shit.” Derek smirked and shook his head..it wasn’t the sexiest thing Stiles had ever said to him but it did diffused any sense of worrying still buried in him, “Then I guess I should fix that huh?”

“Duh, yeah, now, away from here. I heard Mars was nice this time of year.” Stiles looked back at the uncle causing Derek's eyes to narrow, something happened here and Peter was involved. Sensing he was becoming a target, Peter Hale lifted his hands up in mock defeat and followed the direction the Omega escaped to.

“Say no more, I got the hint…besides, I have fun things to do myself…I’ll meet you back at the Depot.” And like that he was gone..taking answers with him but Stiles knew he'd have a chat with him sooner then later. He would just have to wait it seems.

**+**

There was a nice spot in the woods, it wasn’t easily spotted nor particularly popular with the teens but it was perfect for what Stiles and Derek needed. A scenic fuck spot…

Derek’s hands cupped Stiles’ ass and pressed him against a tree, in a collision of kissing and groping while frantically trying to get at sweaty hot skin heaving and reddening by finger presses and mouths. When Stiles tried to assist in tearing away Derek’s jacket he found that his hands were useless, stupid hands! They just fumbled and gripped the sides of Hale’s head instead, locking his lips onto his, the cinnamon taste melting away with each manic lap his tongue over fang. He pricked himself clumsily and the taste of iron spilled in both their mouths making Derek kiss even harder, deeper, longer…

 _If I could drown like this_ , Stiles thought, the hands squeezing his ass became claws and he could feel them scrape ever so slightly along his cheeks; making Stilinski wince at the minor pain.

“Saaahh..what did I say about claws? Aah.” The boy managed to eek out before being smothered back into another maddening kiss, his fingers started to _finally_ do their job and unbuckled Hale’s jeans, he slipped his hand inside to grab his stiff cock and freeing the Alpha’s moan. “Oh God..that…voice…” Derek one up'd him by cuffing his jaws around Stilinski’s throat and made a low hum that traveled all throughout Stiles’ body, it rattled his Mate's bones and made his blood flow faster. He could still taste the blood on his tongue and started tugging on Derek's length between his fingers, slicking it with the precum when the Alpha moved from his throat and yanked down his jeans. Stiles felt the breath on his sternum and the long hard sucks below his navel and nearly crumbled over Derek once he got to his destination. He managed to prop himself on Derek’s shoulders as he sucked him, it felt like he was going to come any moment which was a record….he could hold out for at LEAST half a minute.

Howling…that was definitely a howl, two or more wolves were out there, it snapped Stiles’ eyes open but Derek didn’t skip a beat, he stopped sucking and pushed back up Stiles up against the tree.

“They’re not too far. But they know their place..”

“I um…I’m not looking for an audience.”

“You’re not even going to notice them. Or care..” Stiles was going to respond before he felt Derek enter him and he was nowhere ready for it. Stiles let out a cry and bit down on his lower lip, the pain wasn't excruciating..but it still hurt like hell...this was reminscient of when they first had sex and how much of a unpleasant expericence that was. The howling became louder, the sound of crunching branches and leaves...they were moving closer. Stiles screwed his eyes shut and let loose a string of profanities when Derek rather gently grip the sides of his Mate's face and forced him to open his eyes, there was a sheen of tears ready to be freed, "You have to show them why I chose you. Why you're my Mate. My _equal_." he leaned in close enough to whisper in the boy's ear.

_...Why I love you...._

_  
_When Stiles heard his Alpha say those words...all of them...there was a resolve in him that was unmatched, he looked at Derek like he was _famished_. This wasn't a show...this was a RITUAL..he reached over Derek's shoulders and shoved his head into the cleft of his shoulder. That was the sign to proceed and Derek heeded without fail, a spike of pain shot up Stiles' spine and he gasped loudly and felt the tree beginning to crack from Hale's force shoving up into him. The pain began to tick higher but with it came this rhythm, this pleasure seeping in, the adrenaline, the fear, the passion....the dominance..all of it flooding into to him in each deep push. Stiles' hands soon raked down Hale's shoulders, deep enough to cause bleeding and it trickled down his sides, Derek pushed all of himself into Stiles forcing his Mate to lock his legs around his waist while he buried his claws into the tree behind them. The air became colder, their hot breath making clouds in the effort...the smell of sap filled the air as the bark of the tree splintered. Soon the only thing going through Stiles mind was more, harder, faster, _deeper_...

"I.....want it...all of it! Don't fucking STOP!" Stiles forced out, he was growing manic, desperate and it was thrilling and terrifying all at once. There was whimpering, yipping..they were restless, the wolves' encroachment ceased just as Stiles was at his limit, "You. Are. **MINE**!" Stiles shouted as he came and Derek howled loudly, with a force and timbre Stiles had never even heard before, the orgasm pulled out of him while his Alpha's seed gushed into him. Derek dragged his claws down the trunk of the tree that he tore chunks of it when he pulled them out, Stiles couldn't find any fucks to give for his tree...he barely could keep his eyes open after the mindblowing FUCK he just experienced and he pulled Derek's face towards his for a kiss. "H-happ...y...A-anniversary..I love..you.." he managed to say and meekly kissed Hale before finally passing out over his shoulders. Derek smiled at his unconscious Mate and waited for his knot to deflate before pulling out. He heard the yip and cries of fleeing wolves but one kept coming closer, one he could easily recognize.

"Mc Call." Scott walked forward, not with any sort of malice in his eyes.

"Derek, we need to talk."

 

**+++**


End file.
